Last Time
by Fanhouse07
Summary: House se réveille dans un endroit sombre. Rated T pour violence, et pour le thème.


**Spooky Scary Skeleton.**

J'ai enfin fini mon OS, il est 1h50 du mat, ce qui veut dire que j'ai du retard sur Halloween xD. Bon c'est pas grave, je fête pas anyway ^^

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je peux pas vous dire exactement depuis quand sans vous spoiler la fic ^^

On en reparlera à la fin ;)

J'me suis dis que ça collerait bien avec Halloween, même si c'est pas vraiment une fic d'horreur, l'ambiance et sombre, et je vous préviens...

Vous avez pas l'habitude de lire ce genre de choses de ma part, que ce soit dans le fond, ou dans la forme.

Du changement, ça fait pas de mal ^^

En parlant de la forme, désolée s'il y a des erreurs sur la concordance des temps, j'ai relu plusieurs fois pour les enlever, mais c'est pas impossible que j'en ai loupé (car oui, y en avait.)

Que dire d'autre... Rated T pour violence.  
Pas de couple non plus, les fans de Hameron et de Houson pourront s'y donner à coeur joie...

Voilà.

Bonne Lecture, et vous avez le droit de m'insulter dans les reviews xD

 **EDIT : J'ai du modifier le chapitre, car le site a supprimé de l'itallique de la fic, ce qui est pas cool pour la compréhension. Sorry parce que je sais que c'était génant ^^'**

* * *

La première chose dont je prends conscience est ma jambe.

Ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'elle me réveille avec une douleur de « Mon Dieu tuez moi » sur 10, ce n'est donc pas ça qui me surprend. Ce qui me surprend, c'est le sol dur et froid sous mes fesses. Et la menotte métallique serrée autour de mon poignet droit.

Il ne me semble pourtant pas avoir bu plus que d'habitude hier soir... Je n'ai pas ramené de nana chez moi en sortant de la soirée organisée par la patronne pour Halloween, et j'ai pas appelé Paula non plus.

Pas que je leur demande de m'attacher habituellement, mais... Qui sait... L'alcool aurait pu me rendre particulièrement stupide.

Je tourne la tête sur la droite, mes yeux semblent s'être accoutumés à la pénombre. Je suis menotté à un anneau métallique lui même accroché à un poteau en bois. L'air frais souffle doucement sur mon visage, et un oiseau nocturne hulule doucement au dessus de ma tête.

Je suis dans une forêt. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt ? Depuis la débâcle de ma jambe j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le domaine de dame Nature.  
Les parties de chasse avec mon enfoiré de père et Wilson sont loin derrière moi, ainsi que les promenades avec Stacy...

Concentre toi House, c'est pas en te morfondant sur le passé que tu arriveras à quelque chose.

Je prends soudainement conscience que j'ai froid. Je porte mon blouson de moto, mais être assis par terre ne m'aide pas à me réchauffer. On est le 31 Octobre, alors forcément...

Je tire sur la menotte, essayant de voir si il y avait moyen qu'elle cède.

Elle est solide. C'est pas une paire que l'on trouverait dans un sex-shop ou un magasin de jouet. Elles doivent appartenir à un flic ou autre représentant des forces de l'ordre, ce qui signifie deux choses.

La personne qui m'a foutue là a les moyens pour ses projets.

Je suis sacrément dans la merde.

Le seul flic qui puisse m'en vouloir serait Tritter. Bien sûr il y a la mafia italienne avec qui j'ai eu des relations plus ou moins tendues, sans compter Moriarty qui court toujours allègrement les rues depuis qu'il m'a tiré dessus.

Je n'ai pas perdu de patient récemment, une quelconque vendetta par rapport à une erreur médical est donc à écarter.

Concentre toi House !

La question est pas de savoir qui ou comment, la question est de savoir comment me sortir de là !

Si je peux pas briser les menottes, je peux peut-être casser l'anneau ou le poteau auxquels elles sont attachées. Le bois n'a pas l'air pourri, et l'anneau est large, j'aurai besoin d'un outil...

Je regarde autour de moi rapidement, tâtant mes poches de ma main gauche pour trouver mon flacon de Vicodine. A mon grand dam, il n'y est pas.

Ma jambe me tue, je suis assis par terre dans le froid et j'ai pas mes comprimés ?! Est-ce que le gars qui a fait ça sait que j'en ai besoin ? Il me les aura prit pour me faire souffrir ?

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant laissant une vague de douleur arriver puis s'amenuiser. S'il croit pouvoir me briser ainsi, il se trompe. Mon père a essayé plus de fois que je ne peux en compter. Il n'y est jamais arrivé.

Concentre toi, bordel !

Un objet sphérique et blanc attire mon attention un peu plus loin.

Une pierre peut-être ? Je pourrais m'en servir pour casser mes liens.

Je ramasse une branche morte qui traîne et m'en sers pour attirer l'objet vers moi. Je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois car la branche est souple et la pierre est bloquée par les irrégularités du sol.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de frustration quand je pose enfin la main sur l'objet. C'est trop léger, et sans doute pas assez solide pour briser la chaîne !

Mon souffle se bloque quand je remarque les trous sur la pierre.

C'est pas une pierre. C'est un crâne. Un crâne de canidé pour être plus précis.

Je suis pas expert, mais c'est probablement un petit chien, style beagle ou cocker...

Est-ce que ça a été posé là exprès ?

La sensation d'inconfort dans mon estomac ne fait que s'accentuer quand je découvre le trou qui perce le crâne de l'animal sur le coté.

Ça ne peut pas être...

Je lève vivement la tête en entendant le crissement de quelqu'un qui marche sur des feuilles mortes. Il marche d'un pas lent et lourd, il semble traîner quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose qui se débat.

Contrôlant au mieux le timbre de ma voix, j'interpelle l'individu d'un « Hey ! » décidé.

Ce qui me semble être un homme ne me prête pas attention, il se contente de laisser son fardeau, un autre homme dont la tête est recouverte d'un sac, par terre à quelques mètres de moi, puis de commencer à ramasser du bois qu'il entasse dans un léger creux un peu plus loin.

Il sort ensuite un papier de sa poche qu'il chiffonne et place sous la pyramide de bois, puis allume son feu, tout cela le plus naturellement du monde.

Je me racle lourdement la gorge, voulant attirer son attention. Quoique ce malade ait prévu, je veux en finir rapidement.

Il se redresse, le feu naissant l'éclairant progressivement, dévoilant son pantalon treillis et ses bottes de marche. Il porte une épaisse veste kaki et se frotte les mains comme pour se réchauffer.

Je note qu'il est légèrement essoufflé, l'effort d'avoir traîné derrière lui un homme adulte dans une forêt semble l'avoir fatigué, malgré sa carrure imposante. Il porte des gants, m'empêchant d'analyser ses mains, mais même avec les informations limités que j'ai, je peux voir d'une : qu'il est âgé, de deux, qu'il est en forme pour son âge, de trois qu'il est habitué à être en position de force.

Ma tête vacille légèrement lorsque la réalisation me frappe comme un sac de briques.

Il est devenu fou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

Il ne me regarde pas, ce qui me laisse le temps d'adopter une expression neutre avant de lancer d'un ton désinvolte :

\- Salut P'pa !

\- Tu as mis le temps pour me reconnaître.

Ouais le fait d'avoir mal et froid a tendance à ralentir le train de la pensée, enfoiré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'autorisation de me poser des questions ? Demande-t-il froidement.

Ça va être l'une de ces nuits...

\- Tu sais, nous autres les anarchistes n'en avons rien à foutre de...

La braise qu'il secoue sous mon nez me fait taire.

Ça va être l'une de _ces_ nuits. C'est pas possible. Il a arrêté quand j'avais 16 ans. On n'a jamais partagé le secret avec qui que ce soit d'autre, il a rendu très clair ce qui arriverait si je le balançais à ma mère ou aux flics. Alors pourquoi _il_ a amené un invité ? Pourquoi reprendre maintenant ? Trente ans plus tard ?

\- Tu as oublié comment me parler, Gregory. Tu es censé me parler avec respect, tu te souviens ?

\- J'ai du mal à respecter les gens qui m'attachent à un poteau. Pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup.

Je réponds sur le même ton. Je dois lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur. Et pourtant mes vieilles terreurs de l'enfance sont en train de remonter.

Les bains de glace, les nuits passées dans la cours...

\- Cette nuit, sera sans doute la dernière fois que je me soucie de toi.

Les coups de ceintures, les plats « assaisonnés »

\- Je m'en passerais bien de tes « leçons ».  
Les menaces, les os brisés.

\- Tu n'as donc rien appris.

Les pneumonies, les entraînements nocturnes.

\- Tu es toujours aussi faible.

L'isolation... Redbeard.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Il a dût entendre mon éreintement, car il marmonne dans sa barbe un « faible » avec une moue dégoûtée.

Le feu est assez fort pour me réchauffer désormais, et ça fait des merveilles sur ma jambe. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à en tirer quelconque soulagement, vu que mon esprit est surtout occupé à essayer de comprendre ce que mon taré de père a l'intention de me faire.

Et au mec qui bouge faiblement par terre.

\- Commençons veux-tu ?

 _Le coup de bâton laisse ma pommette en feu. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais cette fois ? Je suis incapable de le savoir. Papa m'a traîné hors de ma chambre il y a environ 20 minutes. Maman est partie pour l'un de ses voyages entre amies, le premier depuis que Papa est rentré de mission. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il m'avait laissé tranquille._

 _Le deuxième coup tomba sur le sommet de mon crâne, faisant danser des étoiles devant mes yeux. Il ne semble pas inquiet de me laisser des marques. Est-ce qu'il va en finir ce soir ? Est-ce qu'il va cacher mon corps quelque part et inventer un nouveau mensonge pour faire croire que ma disparition n'a rien à voir avec lui ?_

Ma canne s'écrase contre ma jambe droite. Il l'a fait exprès ! Bordel ! J'ai mal, bordel ! Un liquide chaud coule sur mon menton, j'ai dû me mordre la lèvre. Un second coup tombe exactement au même endroit. Ma propre voix résonne dans mes oreilles. Putain ! Je voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction ! Je sais même plus si mes yeux sont ouvert ou pas, mais je ne vois plus rien, la seule chose que j'arrive encore à comprendre est qu'il est en train de me battre et que j'ai mal.

 _Il est quelle heure maintenant ? Il a prit une pause et m'a laissé là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est partit faire. Il est revenu quelques temps après. Pas assez de temps. Je suis pas prêt pour continuer. Je veux pas. Je veux que Maman revienne, il fait jamais ça quand elle est là !_

 _Il a changé cette fois ci, c'est la ceinture. Il aime particulièrement utiliser celle avec la grosse boucle rectangulaire au bout, elle arrive toujours à laisser des coupures là où les coins ont claqué._

La boucle me touche en plein dans la joue, laissant une entaille suintante. Il ne s'inquiète pas des conséquences de ses actes. C'est évident, maintenant. Il a décidé de me tuer. Mais pourquoi passe-t-il par tout ça avant ?  
Le gars avec la tête dans le sac a cessé de bouger, mais il respire. Peut-être lui aussi s'est-il rendu à l'évidence ?  
Les oiseaux nocturnes se sont tus au dessus de nos têtes, la nuit s'achève bientôt. Mon œil droit est trop enflé pour que je puisse regarder l'heure sur la montre à mon poignet immobilisé à coté de ma tête.  
Je me sens épuisé. Mon père lui, ne semble pas plus gêné que ça. J'imagine qu'il a utilisé sa petite pause pour faire une sieste.

Cette situation est familière en un sens. J'ai une impression de déjà vu. Quand j'avais six ans, j'étais dans la cave, et il m'infligeait le même traitement. Mais il n'y avait que nous deux.

La lumière se fait brusquement dans ma tête, mon cerveau fatigué semblant enfin trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle...

 _L'objet froid et métallique tombe sur mes genoux. Le regard de mon père est dur. Ma respiration s'accélère. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec ça ?  
J'entends un jappement non loin._

 _\- Cette bête t'empêche de progresser, Gregory. Tu es toujours aussi faible._

 _Mon regard se pose sur le cocker que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois dans une rue en Allemagne de l'Ouest. Maman et moi l'avons ramené à la maison et il nous a suivit pour notre retour aux États-Unis._

 _\- Il ne pourra pas nous suivre en Égypte._

 _Je réponds d'une voix hachée, la douleur et la peur m'empêchant de parler correctement._

 _\- Papa... Il n'y est pour rien, on peut le confier à tante Sarah le temps de ta mission là bas..._

 _\- Tu essaies d'éviter tes responsabilités, mon garçon ? Tu as décidé d'adopter ce chien, tu dois désormais l'assumer._

 _Le chien me fixe en couinant légèrement. Je regarde ses yeux emplis de confiance. Il est mon seul ami._

Mon meilleur ami.

Mon regard se pose sur le crâne du chien, posé à coté de moi.

Mon père enlève le sac, découvrant le visage de Wilson. Je sais pas pourquoi il veut lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Redbeard. Cela m'importe peut, quand on veut abattre le chien, on dit qu'il a la rage. C'est littéralement ce qu'il a fait il y a 40 ans, et il veut recommencer.

L'arme tombe sur mes jambes.

\- Maintenant Gregory. Tue le.

Je ris jaune. Mon rire se transforme en quinte de toux. Ça ne plaît pas à mon père qui me donne un coup de pied au visage. J'ai le nez en sang, et je crois qu'une de mes dents a sauté. Elle repoussera pas cette fois ci. Fait chier.

Il ramasse le pistolet et me force à le prendre en main, serrant mon doigt sur la gâchette, vociférant des paroles incompréhensibles dans mes oreilles.

Wilson sursaute quand le coup part, bien que l'arme n'était pas pointée sur lui. La balle manque mon pied de peu et mon père me lâche la main, y laissant le revolver.

\- Maintenant ! S'écrie-t-il avec plus de force. Tue le !

J'assure ma prise sur le revolver et lève les yeux sur ceux de Wilson.

Ils sont rougis, et emplis d'une peur indescriptible. Il fixe mon visage en sang, probablement à se demander si je vais obéir à mon enfoiré de père. Ou peut-être que c'est mon aspect qui l'inquiète. Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

\- FAIS LE ! Rugit l'autre.

\- Non...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Les cris que j'ai laissé échappé plus tôt et le froid de la nuit combinés me l'ont éteinte.  
Une claque à l'arrière de la tête me montre ce qu'il pense de mon refus. On a déjà fait tout ça.

\- ALLEZ !

\- Vas chier ! Ma voix enrouée ne donne pas l'effet désiré, mais mon œil gauche encore ouvert, lui, fait clairement passer le message. Il peut aller en enfer, il peut même m'embarquer avec lui s'il le veut, mais pas Wilson.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas ?! Siffle-t-il d'un air mauvais. C'est ton sentimentalisme qui fait de toi un pathétique...

La détonation retentit. L'arme fume. Il se tait enfin, ses yeux me fixant, sa bouche encore ouverte. Du sang coule entre ses deux yeux et il tombe en arrière, sa tête à quelques centimètre du feu qu'il a alimenté le temps de sa présence.

\- House... Souffla Wilson.

Je déglutit. Je me sens pas bien. C'est pas normal. Je devrais être content, ou au moins soulagé...

\- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a 40 ans.

* * *

Wilson me fixe de derrière les barreaux, l'air triste.

\- Ça va bien se passer, House. C'était de la légitime défense. Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Mes épaules se soulèvent avec un nouveau rire jaune qui ressemble étonnamment à un sanglot.

\- J'viens de tuer mon père Wilson. Certains pourraient trouver ça « mal ».

\- Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, on va te trouver un avocat qui va arranger ça, quand ils sauront ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Wilson.

Il s'arrête, me fixe, ses larmes un reflet de celles que j'essaie désespérément de cacher.

\- Vas-t'en s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécute, non sans un dernier regard pour moi. Je resserre le plaid que l'on m'a donné autour de mes épaules, fixant mes pieds.

Le soleil se lève au dehors, marquant enfin le terme de la pire nuit de ma vie.

Celle où il m'a finalement brisé.

* * *

 **Les vrais auront reconnus la référence.**

 **Et oui, c'est depuis cet épisode de Sherlock où on fait des références à Redbeard que j'ai pris cette idée. Enfin plutôt depuis The Abominable Bride. Autant vous dire qu'elle a eu le temps de tourner dans mon cerveau dérangé celle là x)  
** **J'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne nuit pour les insomniaques, et bonne journée pour les gens normaux :D**


End file.
